Entre Tes Mains
by Twinzie
Summary: [OneShot] Ron et Hermione se sont encore disputés, mais quand Ron rentre tard, Hermione l'attend...


One-Shot sur le couple Ron/Hermione.

Un soir au Terrier...

* * *

**Entre tes Mains**

Ron entra dans la pièce et fut surpris d'y trouver quelqu'un à cette heure-ci.

C'était Hermione.

Elle était venue passer les vacances d'été au Terrier avec Ron et Ginny. Harry avait dû rester à Privet Drive, pour sa protection. Ils lui écrivaient tous les jours et lui envoyait aussi des colis de nourriture pour compenser le régime forcé qu'il devait suivre à cause de son cousin, Dudley.

Hermione s'était endormie dans un fauteuil, un livre, certainement ennuyeux posé sur les genoux.

La faible lueur qui émanait de la cheminée se reflétait sur son visage. Elle était belle.

Il était enfin seul avec elle. Malheureusement, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il préféra ne pas la réveiller. Néanmoins, il posa une couverture sur elle.

Il commença à s'engager dans les escaliers, il avait monté la première marche quand il entendit un petit « Ron ? » d'une voix endormie.

- Ron ? C'est toi ?

La jeune fille s'était réveillée.

Il fit demi-tour et essaya de rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas qu'elle le voit comme ça.

- Ron, où étais-tu ? Tes parents sont partis à une réception et ils ne rentreront que demain matin, je voulais te le dire mais je ne t'ai pas vu, je t'ai atten… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Rien.

- Mais Ron, tu saignes.

Elle essaya de toucher son visage mais il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit car son visage était amoché mais aussi parce qu'il était rouge. En effet, Hermione ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et un mini short en guise de pyjama. Il pouvait voir ses formes et ses courbes si belles.

- Tu es parti à cause de la lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

En début d'après-midi, Hermione avait reçu une lettre. Ron avait lu le début par-dessus son épaule. Il avait surtout lu les mots « Salut Mione », puis il avait pris son balai et était sorti précipitamment.

- Tu as le droit de recevoir du courrier de qui tu veux.

Il avait dit ça tout en serrant les dents et sans la regarder.

Elle refusait qu'il l'appelle Mione, mais elle autorisait d'autres garçons à le faire et il était jaloux.

Il était surtout amoureux… amoureux d'elle.

- C'était mon cousin, dit-elle. Tu sais celui qui est sorcier.

Devant son silence, Hermione prit sa main et il frissonna à son contact.

- Viens, il faut te soigner avant que ça s'infecte. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Ron, puisque Hermione partageait la sienne avec Ginny et que celle-ci dormait.

- Reste-là, dit Hermione. Je vais chercher te quoi te désinfecter.

Hermione sortit de la chambre, laissant Ron qui s'assit sur le lit.

Il regardait la porte par laquelle, elle était sortie.

Elle lui poserait certainement des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui répondre ?

Qu'il était tombé à cause d'une rafale de vent ? C'était la vérité, mais elle se moquerait de lui.

Son frère Charlie était venu le rejoindre alors qu'il volait. Ils voulaient lui parler… d'Hermione. Ils étaient tranquillement assis sur leurs balais à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, ne se souciant pas de se tenir au manche, quand le vent s'était levé d'un coup et les avait emporté. Charlie était tombé au milieu d'un lac et n'avait eu aucun dégât corporel, l'eau avait amorti sa chute, il était simplement trempé. Ron n'avait pas eu cette chance, le vent l'avait poussé contre un arbre. Il avait de multiples blessures sur le corps, quelques égratignures sur le visage et la lèvre inférieure fendue. Il s'était également fait mal au dos.

Hermione revint les bras chargé de compresses et de lotions que Ron ne connaissait pas.

- Tu es une vraie infirmerie ambulante, dit-il.

- C'est à ta mère. Remarque avec six garçons, il faut être bien équipé.

- Vas-y, moques-toi !

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je me moque de toi à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose ? Je veux juste savoir comment tu t'es fait ça.

Il ne répondit rien.

Elle posa une compresse sur son visage pour nettoyer le sang séché.

- Aïe ! Hurla Ron en grimaçant.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Ne cries pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Ginny.

- Mais tu m'as fais mal !

- Pauvre chou !

- J'ai raison, tu te moques toujours de moi.

- Non, Ron. Dis-moi comment tu t'es fait ça, s'il te plait.

- Je suis tombé de mon balai.

Hermione ne dit rien.

- Charlie et moi, on discutait sur nos balais quand le vent s'est mis à souffler, on a été emporté.

- Oh ! Ron ! Tu es inconscient de voler par ce temps.

- Au début, il n'y avait pas de vent, dit-il sur un ton ferme.

Hermione continua de soigner les blessures de son visage en silence. Ce silence, qui d'ailleurs, agaçait Ron. Il aurait préféré qu'elle fasse une autre remarque mais non elle restait muette.

Elle était là, tout prêt de son visage avec ses mains si douces.

Il était assis sur le lit et elle était à genoux à côté pour atteindre son visage. Il pouvait respirer son odeur. Elle sentait bon la framboise, il l'aurait croqué comme un rien. Son corps était si proche du sien… Il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir et faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait. Mais c'était pire les yeux fermés. Il l'imaginait très bien. Il l'embrassait et la touchait… Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda doucement Hermione qui l'avait vu fermer et rouvrir les yeux.

- Non… Non.

- Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton T-shirt, dit-elle timidement.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et le retira.

Hermione rougit. Il était beau, elle le savait déjà, mais il avait un corps à tomber. Elle préféra d'abord s'attaquer aux égratignures de son dos pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits et surtout pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

La sentir soigner son visage était une chose, la sentir soigner son corps en était une autre.

Le silence dans la pièce se faisait gênant.

A Poudlard, chacun connaissait le comportement de l'autre. Tout le monde connaissait leurs légendaires disputes, comme leurs sentiments refoulés. Mais ils étaient aveugles l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Hermione refusait de s'avouer qu'elle aimait Ronald Weasley et lui était pareil.

A Poudlard, des paris avaient été ouverts sur le temps qu'ils mettraient avant de sortir ensemble. Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était au courant.

Ron faisait quelques grimaces de temps à autre quand Hermione était sur une blessure plus ou moins douloureuse.

Elle avait fini de soigner son dos, elle allait maintenant devoir passer à son torse.

- Ron ? Est-ce que tu peux te tourner un peu ?

- Bien sûr.

Chacun évitait le regard de l'autre.

Dès qu'Hermione posa une main sur le torse de Ron, elle se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Quant à Ron, il frissonna et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

La douleur était plus intense sur son torse, ses muscles étaient tendus.

Hermione, bien que gênée, prenait tout son temps, profitant de chaque mouvement de sa poitrine et de chacun de ses muscles tendus. Elle pouvait l'admirer sans se cacher et même le toucher.

Elle sentait Ron se contracter sous ses mains et son souffle sur ses cheveux.

- Aïe.

Hermione releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Ron.

- Désolée….je…

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

Ron n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et comme si Hermione avait lu dans les pensées de Ron, elle ferma doucement les yeux et Ron se pencha vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et chacun d'eux retint son souffle.

Puis elles se touchèrent.

- Aïe.

Ron avait complètement oublier sa lèvre fendue. Remuer les lèvres lui faisait mal, malgré la douceur du baiser.

- Désolée… Je… on…

Hermione se sentait atrocement gênée. Elle essaya de se dégager de Ron mais il la retint fermement.

- Non, souffla-til. Je… Ne t'arrêtes pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et malgré la douleur, Ron refusait de mettre fin à leur baiser. Il en avait tellement envie que rien ne l'arrêterait.

Hermione passa ses mais sur la nuque de Ron pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser entrer sa langue. C'était si bon. Ron passa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui poussa un léger gémissement de surprise et de plaisir à ce contact. Elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui.

Ils arrêtèrent le baiser à bout de souffler et se regardèrent dans les yeux sans un mot.

- J'ai bien peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir m'en passer, murmura Ron au bout d'un moment.

Hermione sourit timidement.

- Ça fait si longtemps que j'attend ce moment, continua Ron.

- Alors cesses de parler et embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et recommença à l'embrasser.

Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser dans la chambre du jeune homme, par une nuit d'été, plutôt chaude malgré le vent qui soufflait au dehors. Hermione était en mini pyjama assise à califourchon sur Ron, qui lui, était torse nu. Quiconque serait entré à ce moment-là dans la chambre les aurait surpris en fâcheuse posture, sachant qu'hier encore, ils se disputaient pour un rien.

Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de Madame Weasley si elle entrait dans la chambre. Ginny sauterait certainement de joie, depuis le temps qu'elle répétait à Hermione qu'elle et son frère ne pouvait pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Mais elle s'empresserait surtout de le répéter à tout le monde.

- Je t'aime, souffla Ron qui avait quitté sa bouche et avait envahi son cou avant de remonter vers son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Hermione était complètement perdu… perdu dans ses bras, dans ses baisers.

- Si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant, on va faire une bêtise.

- Certainement, mais ce sera la plus belle bêtise de toute ma vie.

Hermione sourit.

Les mains de Ron avait quitté son dos et descendaient dangereusement vers les fesses d'Hermione. Hermione, elle, avait perdu ses lèvres dans le cou de Ron et ses mains s'aventuraient dans la chevelure indocile d'un couleur flamboyante de son nouveau petit ami.

Un baiser ne leur suffisait pas… ou plus. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'apprendre à se connaître avant d'aller plus loin, ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Ron. Si on continue, je ne pourrais jamais me retenir.

- Alors fais-moi l'amour.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument certaine, j'en rêve depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

- Tu rêves de faire l'amour ou tu rêves que je te fasse l'amour ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Je rêves que tu me fasses l'amour.

- Oh ! Hermione !

Cette fois-ci, il lui empoigna les fesses et bascula avec elle sur le lit.

Hermione se mit à embrasser chaque parcelles de son corps. Elle était animée d'une force et d'un sentiment encore inconnu… l'amour.

Alors qu'elle descendait toujours, Ron lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le remonta.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il la retourna et se retrouva sur elle.

Il fit glisser une bretelle de son débardeur et commença à l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir les seins d'Hermione sous lui, ses tétons durcis par le plaisir et le désir.

Il abandonna la bretelle et remonta le bas de débardeur pour s'attaquer à son ventre plat.

Dans la tête d'Hermione, il y avait un vrai feux d'artifice de sentiments. Elle commençait à devenir impatiente.

Alors qu'il remontait toujours, elle passa ses mains de les cheveux indomptés de Ron.

Ron remontait encore… jusqu'à arriver à la forme de ses seins. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de les effleurer. Ils étaient si beaux. Ils tenaient juste dans sa main… comme s'ils avaient été fait pour lui.

Hermione poussa un long soupir puis un cri de déception quand Ron retira ses mains. Il releva la tête pour la regarder. Elle était à lui…enfin. Il sourit et remplaça ses mains par sa bouche. Ils jouaient avec les tétons d'Hermione qui cette fois poussa un petit cri de douleur, c'était la zone sensible.

Il remontait toujours son débardeur et Hermione leva les bras pour qu'il lui enlève. Elle se sentit un peu gênée du regard que posa Ron sur elle, mais c'était plus un regard d'émerveillement. Elle était belle, il le savait, mais il venait d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux.

Maintenant il descendait le long de son corps, prenant soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il s'arrêta à l'élastique de son short

- Tu ne sais pas comment faire pour l'enlever ? Demanda Hermione, taquine.

Il sourit.

- Je pensais te l'arracher, mais je pense que tu n'est pas d'accord.

- Pas vraiment, j'y tiens à ce short.

Il fit glisser le short lentement, sentant Hermione se cambrer pour qu'il l'enlève plus vite. Il jeta négligemment le short sur le sol et regarda la petite culotte blanche qu'il cachait.

- J'ai hésité à en mettre une rouge ce matin, dit Hermione. Ça aurait été plus sexy.

- Tu es magnifique comme ça.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa tout en déboutant le jean de Ron qui tomba rejoindre le short d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit en voyant l'effet qu'elle provoquait dans le caleçon de Ron.

Il baissa les yeux et sourit à son tour.

- Je ne peux pas contrôler mes hormones en ta présence.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Ne me dis pas que toi tu ne ressent rien ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Et tu ressens quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle prit la main de Ron et la fit glisser vers sa culotte.

- Tu vas voir.

Ron continua le chemin jusqu'à la petite culotte en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

Il poussa l'élastique et s'y aventura.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Wouaw, s'exclama-t-il.

Loin de retirer sa main, il continua son exploration, alors qu'ils reprenaient une position allongée.

Hermione gémissait sous lui, quand ses doigts se perdirent dans son intimité.

Alors qu'elle sentit qu'il se retirait, elle poussa un soupir de frustration qui le fit sourire.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquine.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Alors il faut que je me fasse pardonner.

Il retira la petite culotte d'Hermione et remit sa main en place, au grand plaisir de la jeune fille.

Hermione lui ôta tant bien que mal son caleçon et tous les deux se retrouvèrent nus, sur un lit, en pleine nuit.

Hermione fit apparaître un drap sur eux et Ron se positionna sur elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle l'embrassa en guise de réponse.

Il pénétra doucement en elle.

Il s'arrêta en voyant sa grimace.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste que… au début… Continues.

Un sourire remplaça vite la grimace et Ron commença à aller et venir en elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux inexpérimentés, c'était leur premier fois à chacun et pourtant, ils faisaient l'amour avec toute la tendresse, toute la passion qu'il fallait. Ils étaient heureux.

Après de longues caresses, beaucoup de baisers, un plaisir partagé et un orgasme à l'unisson, ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par des coups dans la porte.

Ils avaient à peine ouverts un œil que Madame entrait dans la chambre.

- Par Merlin ! hurla-t-elle. Mais… qu'est-ce…

Aux cris de Madame Weasley, toute la famille apparut.

- Bravo Ron, s'exclama Fred. Et maintenant George, tu me dois dix Gallions.

- Qu… quoi ? s'exclama Ron encore endormi.

Ils se rendit vite compte de la situation en voyant Hermione à ses côtés, qui émergeait de son sommeil. Elle rougit à la vue des Weasley et rabattit les couvertures.

- Par Merlin ! re-dit Madame Weasley. Mais…

- Je crois que la situation est claire, dit Ginny.

- Je pense que…

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Madame Weasley.

- Enfin, on n'y croyait plus, dit-elle. Mais vous avez quand même été un peu vite.

Ron rougit mais ne dit rien. Hermione, elle, préféra baisser les yeux.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi, dit Madame Weasley, ne traînez pas.

Elle referma la porte et fit partir tous les Weasley qui voulait rester.

Ron regarda Hermione.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Au moins, maintenant, on n'a plus le problème de savoir comment on va le dire aux autres.

- Tu as raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Hermione fit remarquer à Ron que sa mère les attendait pour le petit déjeuner. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine où ils furent accueillis par de grands sourires.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?

Si c'est oui alors laissez-moi une review et puis bah... si non pareil pour me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé !


End file.
